A Twist in Time
by daintydestiny
Summary: Dark Danny escapes from his prison in Clockwork's lair, and Danny meets someone from another alternate future where he stays good. What happens when the two alternate futures meet and are set to make sure they are the ones to take place? Post PP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP, I created a few characters and that's it.

**I was reading other fanfics of Danny Phantom and thought this would be an interesting story to write. I hope you enjoy.**

It was a calm and peaceful day in the Amity Park Zoo. Well, not for long. A ghost by the name Fila was just starting to reek havoc. She was dressed like a zookeeper, with a hat like that of an explorer and had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. She had just released three of the big cats, a black leopard, a lion, and a tiger at the zoo and was controling their minds.

People were running away and screaming at the sight of the large carnivores loose. Fila laughed as she saw the humans run from the animals under her control. Suddenly she was sent flying backwards because of a plasma blast and was sent crashing into the side of the brick wall of the Reptile House. She looked up with a cold glare. She saw a young ghost boy, looking to be around his mid teens floating over her, wearing a black and white jumpsuit with white hair and green eyes. He wore a logo on his chest that appeared as a D inside a P.

She narrowed her eyes at him, she had heard of the famed Danny Phantom, but despite his international popularity, she was found unfazed. "Well look what we 'ave 'ere," she spoke in an Australian accent, "the famous Danny Phantom has made the foolish choice to challenge me, alright then, I enjoy a challenge!" She pointed her finger and shouted, "Attack 'em my pets!"

Danny smirked, "Sorry, I'm not much of a cat person," He sent a blast at the lion which was the first to lunge at him. The lion roared in anger and stood up, the leapord then lept at Danny, aiming for his neck. Danny ducked and the lepord was soon right over him, he let another plasma blast out at the big cat, forcing it more upward, and soon crashing to the ground by the lion.

While Danny was distracted, the tiger had snuck around him and pounced at him from behind. He turned around as he heard the tiger roar as it lept at him. He was forced back by the tiger who now had him pinned to one of the cages. "Whoa! What do they feed the animals here! Roadkill?" Danny commented as the tiger's foul smelling breath reached his nose. The tiger snarled and opened it's jaws to make a killing bite, Danny lifted his feet and kicked the tiger off of him.

The tiger shook it's head and let out a sound that resembled a growl, but with more of a moan to it. Danny flew up to the tiger and had it's face in it's, "Boo." The tiger, shivered and turned running back into it's cage. Tucker shoved the cage door shut behind it.

Tucker was Danny's friend, and current mayor of Amity Park, he may have only been fourteen when elected, making him the yougest mayor in Amity Park history, but for a techno geek, he made excellent politican.

Sam lured the lion back into it's cage and also trapped it inside. She had been Danny's best friend too, but now was his girlfriend, after Danny had saved the world from the Disasteroid, they had started dating and were now officially together.

The leopard saw it was the only one left facing Danny and with hardly any thought, turned and darted back into it's own cage. Fila saw this and clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Is that all you got?" Danny asked with a cocky smirk, "I know I was going to be a challenge, but I had suspected that ment you would be too."

"Fine! You want a challenge, I'll give ya one!" Fila put her hands together, forming a ball of fire in her grasp. She smiled wickedly, then turned and threw it at Danny.

Danny's eyes widened and he quickly dodged the fireball by flying upwards. "Well that's new," he said, "never faced anyone with that power before, but there is a first time for I'm just going to have to fight fire with ice!" He did the same, but his was made of snow. He threw it to Fila. She laughed, "What's that goin' to do? Give me a cold?" Then she was hit by the ball, and was trapped in a large block of ice.

"You might say that," Danny smiled. The ice shattered as Fila freed herself. "No more games," she said through clenched teeth. She flew at Danny firing plasma rays from her fists.

Danny dodged the blasts with a series of movements. He flew toward her at high speed, "I don't usually hit girls but I'm going to have to make an exception." He threw a fist at her, which rammed her right in the stomach. She hit the ground and forced herself back up, "You've got skill, I'll give ya that! But I still 'ave more!" She fired a ray of electricity from her hands up at Danny.

Danny thought this would be a good time to use the newest trick he learned. He put both of his hands forward and took the blast, but itstead of getting zapped and burned, the electric energy formed into one mass in his hands. Fila's eyes widened in shock as she saw Danny return the blast at her. She yelled as she was hit and fell to the ground.

She bared her teeth and her eyes began to glow brightly with fury as Danny was now floating over her, "You know you have some real anger managment issues."

She was about to fire at him when she felt a sucking force pulling at her. She looked to her left and saw Tucker holding the Fenton thermos. She screamed as she was sucked inside. Tucker put the cap back on the lid as she completely vanished into the thermos.

Danny flew down and returned to his human form. People who had stuck around to watch cheered happily at another succsess by Danny. Ever since he had gathered the ghosts together to save the world, his identity had been known by all of Amity Park and the the rest of the Earth. A lot had changed, him and his friends had become instantly popular and couldn't go into public without eyes staring in their direction.

Sam came over and smiled, "That's the fith ghost today, we're on a role."

"No kidding!" Tucker said cheerfully, "I say it's a cause for celebration!"

Danny also smiled, "Sure, we can go to the movies, after we but these ghosts back into the Ghost Zone."

Tucker and Sam nodded and the three began walking back to Danny's house. Sam walked next to Danny, their hands were joined as they walked down the street.

**So what do you think so far, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm working on it right now, until I get it up, (probably sometime this week) just leave some reviews to tell me what you like/don't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP, I created a few characters and that's it.

**Here is the next chapter, I know, I posted it earlier than expected, but I'm going away for the rest of the week and won't be able to write 'til I get back. So here's the treat, you get the chapter early. Yay! **

The three friends were approaching Danny's house, Danny smiled, at last they could relax. "So what movie do you guys want to see?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker.

Sam shrugged, "I don't really know what's out. We've been pretty busy lately."

Tucker sighed, "Yeah, same here."

Sam perked up, "We could see a movie at my place instead."

Tucker brightened up, "Sweet."

"Okay, so change in plans, we're going to Sam's place and we can pick what movie we'll watch there," Danny smiled, he was mostly liking the idea that it wouldn't be in public where everyone would be staring at him or even mobbing him.

Sam and Tucker nodded.

Danny turned and opened the front door, he was suprised to see everything was dark. He reached over to a light switch and flipped it on.

"SUPRISE!" He found himself looking at a room filled with people. At first he was slightly confused, then he looked up at the banner that read 'Happy 15th Birthday Danny!

"Wow, we must be more busy than I thought! I forgot my own birthday!" Danny said smacking his hand to his forehead.

"Well, look on the bright side, you got a bigger suprise than most people do on their birthday right?" Tucker said, "I mean, most people **expected** to be suprised, and you never saw it coming."

Danielle was among those in the group of people who planned the suprise for Danny, "Make way, coming through," she said while pushing through some people to make it to the front. She had a gift wrapped in her hands, "Open this one first! It took a lot to get it and I wanted to make sure it was the first one you opened!"

"Thanks Dani," Danny smiled to his cousin as she handed his the presant, he opened it to find a book. He looked at the cover and read outloud, "Scariest Haunts of the World?"

Danielle smiled brightly, "Yup, it had some of the ghosts you know about and have faught, so I thought that if they exist than certainly the ones in there you haven't met might too, and it tells about their powers, so if they have any powers that you find suprising or new, you'll be prepared."

"Awesome! Where did you get this?" Danny asked curiously.

Dani had a sneaky smile on her face, "Let's just say a certain someone won't be needing that in space."

Danny laughed a little, he knew she ment Vlad. As far as they all knew, Vlad hadn't returned from being stranded out in space, and figured he must still be out there.

While the Fentons and their friends were enjoying the party, a gateway to the ghost zone opened over the park. A young girl came flying out of the green portal. She gasped and fell to the ground. The girl looked much like Danielle and Danny, she had white hair, long and held back in a ponytail that ran down her back, and green eyes, she wore a black and white jumpsuit. She had the same logo on the suit. Around her neck was a midallion, with the letters C and W.

She looked back up at the portal, breathing heavily as if she had been running from something. just then another ghost flew out of the portal, only this one was all too familiar, it was Skulker. She gasped again and quickly took off, flying away from the ghost hunter.

"You can't run from me forever whelp!" Skulker shouted as he followed her. She looked over her shoulder at the ghost in techno armor, she HAD to find cover, or she'll end up in a cage like he said she would. She spotted the Nasty Burger fast food restraunt and dove toward it. She fazed through the roof and landed in the ladies restroom. She looked around, the area looked safe for now.

She took a deep breath and sighed. A bright ring appeared around her waist and split two ways, one went up over her arms and head, and the other went down her legs. She now had the appearance of a normal fourteen-year old girl. Her hair was now jet black and her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a grey shirt with black arount the sleaves and coller. She had a denim skirt and wore black tights that stopped just above the knees.

She peeked out the restroom door, no sign of the ghost she'd been running from. She stepped out of the Nasty Burger and looked around her, everything seemed so different. No flying cars, no extremely tall buildings. Where was it all? She realized she had been sent back into the past, but was unaware just how far back.

She spotted a magazine stand near a super market. She ran over and looked at a newspaper. She looked at the date and she looked shocked, she'd been taken back 25 years. "Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" She said putting her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. She opened one eye and looked at the headline, 'Danny Phantom Takes Down Ghost Dragon Near City Hall.'

"Danny Phantom," she whispered to herself. She looked at the photo of a ghost boy fighting the black dragon named Prince Aragon. She smiled, someone who could help her understand what was going on.

She put the paper down and looked around once. She started to walk down the street cautiously glancing around. How she'd gone back in time was sort of a mystery to her, she had been wandering the Ghost Zone, like she was told not to, and had found a massive tower. She had wandered in, where she had found the midallions.

She had wondered why someone would need so many. She tried one on and planned on putting it back, but then she was approached from behind by some shadowed figure. She became panicked and tried to fly out as fast as she could, and ended up flying right into a window to the past. There she had met Skulker who seemed to see her as a valuble prize to keep in a cage for some reason. She had been flying away from him when she saw a portal. Knowing it would lead her out of the Ghost Zone, she had gone through, unaware that she'd been taken back in time.

"It's okay Drew," She told herself, trying not to get too freaked out, "you've been in weirder situations before... oh who am I kidding, this is beyond weird, I need help and fast!"

Drew looked around one last time before going off to search for Danny Phantom.

She rounded a corner, not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. She looked up in confusion, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that I wasn't looking where I was going." The face she was looking at was that of Mr. Lancer. "Oh no harm done, just be careful next time, it might end up being trouble you bump into next time."

"Yessir," she nodded and quickly walked around him, she had recognized him, despite him looking much younger than she remembered. Mr. Lancer was her teacher in several of her classes, she was told he'd been teaching for a long time, she wasn't sure how long, but by the looks of it, he was a teacher as far back as 25 years.

Drew kept walking and couldn't help but stare at everything around her, it was just so different. She walked by some road work and the mall, she even saw a roadside preformer doing magic tricks. She felt out of place in the past, just because it wasn't the way she remembered it, or maybe it's because she wasn't supposed to be born yet. She walked for a few hours, mostly just taking in the sights.

She looked up at a billboard that said, 'Amity Park, A Safe Place.' She smiled, that's only because Danny was around to save it from the constant ghost attacks.

Drew stopped as she spotted Skulker not far ahead, he seemed to be looking for her. She quickly ran into the nearest ally, hoping he hadn't already seen her.

**It's only a little longer than the last chapter, but if I added the next part the chapter would just keep going and going, and it would get a little boring.**


End file.
